Player vs Player Worlds
CorPlayer vs Player Worlds (also known as PvP Worlds) are worlds in which players can attack other players anywhere in RuneScape in order to obtain items from the other player. Player Killing can occur in most places on the map, with a few safe zones. =Requirements= To enter a PvP World, you must have a combat level of 20+, not including Summoning. To receive a drop in a P2P world, you and your opponent must both be carrying over 75k. In a F2P world, it is 25k.G =Getting Started= When you try to log into a PvP world, you are given a warning, giving you a chance to go back, and not log in. The first time you enter a PvP world, you will be teleported to Lumbridge Castle. A guide to Player Killing will appear in your inventory, which can be got back from the Doomsayer. It is impossible to take borrowed items onto a PvP world. As well as this, you cannot lend or borrow items on a PvP world. You will have a short time of immunity to player attacks when you log in or use a travel method (eg teleports, boats, etc). If you travel too much, you will loose the immunity for a short period of time. The drops received are random, and you will not get what your opponent is carrying. There are; however, some ways to increase you chances of getting better, higher levelled drops. =Safe Zones= In PvP Worlds, there are a few Safe Zones, in which you cannot be attacked. These are: *Banks *Respawn points (the Camelot and Falador respawn points are in banks on PvP worlds, but the Lumbridge one remains in Lumbridge Castle. Therefore, all of Lumbridge Castle, including the cellar is safe). *Skill Guilds with an entry requirement (not including the Champions', Heroes', Legends' or Warriors' Guilds) *Entrana *The Grand Exchange *The beach you wash up on upon failing Fishing Trawler Safe minigames allow PvP, but you will lose nothing if you die. In these zones, you cannot be attacked. However, if you run into a safe zone after attacking/being attacked, you can be attacked for another 10 seconds before you will be safe. There are some zones which are considered especially dangerous, called Hot Zones. These are recognisable by a Flaming Skull visible. Being in these zones will increase you chances of a good drop. =Death= When you die in a Player vs Player World, you will lose all items, with the exception of Bounty Hunter +1 worlds. Previously, the Protect Item prayer would let you keep one more item. However, this was replaced with the Bounty Hunter +1 worlds. It is important to note that there are no gravestones on this world. If you lose items, they are gone forever. If you kill another player in a PvP world, you will receive a randomly generated drop. They are generated by the game, based on ow much your opponent was carrying, how much you are carrying, the difference between your Combat level and your opponent's, how long you have survived outside safe zones on the PvP world, and how many other players you have killed recently. =Special Drops= There are some special drops you can receive on a PvP world. Obtaining these drops is quite rare. Corrupted Dragon Corrupted Dragon has the same stats as normal dragon. However, it is available on F2P worlds, will crumble to dust after 30 mins, and carries no special attacks. The following corrupted dragon items can be received: *Chainbody *Medium helm *Platelegs *Plateskirt *Square shield *Battleaxe *Dagger *Longsword *Mace *Scimitar *Spear Brawling Gloves Brawling gloves will increase experience earned on a PvP world by 50%. If used in the Wilderness on a PvP world, they will quadruple your experience. They will crumble to dust after a short period of time They are available to non-members. The following brawling gloves exist: *Melee *Magic *Ranged *Agility *Cooking *Firemaking *Fishing *Hunter *Mining *Prayer *Smithing *Thieving *Woodcutting Ancient Warrior's Equipment If you are lucky enough, you could receive some Ancient Warrior's Equipment, such as Vesta's, Statius's, Morrigan's, or Zuriel's weapons and armour. They are very powerful weapons/armour. They only last for 1 hour of combat. =Closed areas= The following areas are closed on a PvP world: *Barbarian Assault *Bounty Hunter *Castle Wars *Duel Arena *Fist of Guthix *Tears of Guthix *Trouble Brewing *TzHaar Fight Pit *Falador Party Room =History= Wilderness Playing Killing Until the updates made on December 10th 2007, killing other players was available only in the Wilderness. Players could attack other players within a their level range, which changed depending on how deep into the Wilderness they had gone. When a player was killed, the opponent would receive whatever the other player dropped. December 10th 2007 On December 10th 2007, in an attempt to stop Real World Trading, along with other updates, Jagex removed the ability to kill other players in the Wilderness. In place of the Wilderness, Bounty Hunter was added. In Bounty Hunter, a player was assigned a target, which they must kill to receive everything they were carrying (unless Protect Item was being used). During this update Revenants were also added to take the place of Pkers. PvP Worlds Later in the year, Player vs Player Worlds were introduced. These were worlds in which a player could attack any other player within your range. Your range is 10% of your combat level +5. For example, if your combat level is 90, you can attack any player within 14 levels of you. You can also attack players whose range you are in. Category:Articles Category:Needs FTW check